1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to training devices used by golfers to improve their game. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus that helps golfers practice middle distance shots known as chip shots.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Training devices that help golfers improve their putting game include the structures disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,017,084 to Jeffery, 3,604,711 to Hansburg, 4,278,257 to Garcia et. al., 5,624,326 to Hohl et. al., and numerous others.
Thus, it is clear that the art that includes training devices that help golfers improve their putting game is well-developed. However, the art of training devices that help golfers improve their chip shots is much less developed. Chip shots travel relatively long distances, and that fact perhaps explains why putting training devices have proliferated whereas chip shot training devices have not.
The art clearly has a need for a chip shot training device. However, the device should not require its user to have access to golf course-size lots. The ideal device would serve as a chip shot training device that could be used in areas or lots that are substantially smaller than a golf course fairway. The device should be small, lightweight, and easily hand-carried.
Moreover, the device should be interesting and fun to use. It should allow the users thereof to practice chip shots of widely varying distances. Specifically, it should help them improve their aim over varying distances.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in this art how the needed device could be provided.